lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Subplots/Magical Mirai
In the Hatsune Miku Event and Spacetime Party, Nikki meets the virtual singer Hatsune Miku and helps her find Magical Mirai 2018. Characters in the Subplot *Nikki *Momo *Bobo *Hatsune Miku **Magical Mirai 2015 (abbreviated MM2015) **Magical Mirai 2016 (abbreviated MM2016) **Magical Mirai 2017 (abbreviated MM2017) **Magical Mirai 2018 (abbreviated MM2018) *Kagamine Rin *Kagamine Len Interpretation Nikki and her friends were lost and somehow broke into a virtual space—a world where various "Magical Mirai" incarnations of the virtual singing software Hatsune Miku happily live and perform concerts. She is as many as her users, and their songs are sung through her, like the gentle Miku in Magical Mirai 2015, or the innocent Miku in Magical Mirai 2016, or the maverick Miku in Magical Mirai 2017. However, the Miku in Magical Mirai 2018 was missing, so when Hatsune Miku (the original one) greeted them, she commissioned Nikki to help her find Magical Mirai 2018, or else this year's concert will fall flat, in which Nikki and her friends naturally accepts. If she managed to find it, Hatsune Miku promised to bring her the best show. Magical Mirai 2016 thanked Nikki and her friends when they accepted the commission while also saying "Time for teamwork!". MM2016 was ecstatic, saying that it was like playing hide-and-seek but with Magical Mirai. Even so though, she ended up shouting for MM2018, asking if she hadn't floated to the other airspace over the sea. They couldn't begin the concert without her, and the guests were "waiting without clothing", according to MM2016 at leas t. If it went on, the whole world would get sick (but not those "waiting without clothing") and when Bobo looked at her, MM2016 explained that "waiting without clothing" was just a metaphor; nobody was actually naked. During some time though, she came up with the idea that MM2018 would show up if they were happy, and therefore she proposed a chorus. The music was on and Bobo sang beautifully, according to MM2016. Singing with others elated her. When Bobo thanked her, MM2016 said that she should just call her Miku, but then she realized that everyone was Miku, which would be a bit confusing. Nikki also met Magical Mirai 2015, who explained that Magical Mirai was created thanks to many people's efforts. MM2015 insisted that it must be found, for it couldn't end here; Magical Mirai was here to stay and thrive. "Don't miss any possible clue!", she said, and at the same time she wondered where MM2018 was and what MM2018 was doing, for everyone who loved her was waiting for her. When MM2015 noticed that Nikki was sad, she tried to cheer her up with her song, saying that a smile is the most important thing. MM2015 was so happy when Nikki liked her song; the ability to cheer people in such a way was the power of music. MM2015 asked Nikki to take her hand, and she promised her that will one day return to her own world. She asked Nikki not to forget about her song and her voice when she returned; it would make her very happy if she remembered her. Nikki then met Magical Mirai 2017, and she told her to take a break and offered her apples and cakes. The cake turned out to be a birthday cake—a cake too sweet for MM2017's taste—which made Nikki and her friends question if it was someone's birthday. When they accepted, MM2017 asked if they could take a specific apple. It seemed like MM2017 had something in mind when she did that, because when they asked her what she was going to do with it, she replied that they were going to plant it in the sand. "Wasting food is not correct!", was her argument, and perhaps sometime in the future they would have an apple tree there. As time started to run out though, Nikki and her friends decided to split up for the search. Momo was left behind with MM2017, who suggested them to play in the sand or sing a song. However, when Momo asked why she didn't want to join them in the search, she said that she was confident in finding MM2018 without her, deciding to stay behind and wait for them instead. When she bid them farewell and a safe journey though, she realized that she was out of apples. As the group was split up, Momo had walked up to Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len alone. The garden was opening soon, and Rin asked if Momo had eaten enough snacks. Len thought that it was too boring to just look for her, so he challenged Momo in a duel, exclaiming that they had to hurry if they wanted to find MM2018 first. Just like Hatsune Miku, they too were music software and as many as their users. The two explained that they were mirror images of each other, hence explaining why they were so alike. Since the beginning of their encounter, Momo had treated them as kids, which they both protested: Len argued that he had grown tall and that he was in love, while Rin said that she had seen the world and tried to be sexy while blowing a kiss. For Rin it wasn't important that she wasn't an adult, because her aesthetics was to "focus on insignificant things". Momo also complained that he wanted to go with Hatsune Miku, in which Rin (jokingly) threatened him with her fist. As Nikki and her friends were searching, gentle music suddenly came from afar, and Magical Mirai 2018 came into view. It turned out that MM2018 was not actually missing; she was just busy rehearsing. She wanted to see everyone's smile and bring strength to people. Was she good at singing? She doubted it, but even if it was something she liked, she would get lost if she didn't progress, so she had to practice harder. She compared herself with the other Miku incarnations, wondering what they were doing during the moment. Because everyone was working hard, she didn't want to lose out on it. In order to stand on the stage and stand tall to see the view, and to show them her best smile, she had to be prepared. "Sorry for making you worried", she said, preceding to start this year's concert. Though they already knew, she said that she was there because of all the effort everyone put in to find her. As she expressed her gratitude through her song, she sang beautifully, and her song ended up being the most dazzling performance ever. Like grabbing a hold of countless rays, the sound bloomed like stars. It had the magic to make everyone smile. Everyone waved with their glow sticks and when she first saw them, she felt like she was in the midst of the starry sky. When Nikki and her friends were searching for MM2018, they felt the love from the producers and the fans. Nikki would then pass on the regards from Magical Mirai to more people. Additional Notes *Hatsune Miku states in the item Multidimensional World that many online worlds exist. However, she is not sure about her statement, presumably because she only exists in this one world. Gallery Hatsune Miku.jpg|Hatsune Miku Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len.png|Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin Magical Mirai 2015.jpg|Magical Mirai 2015 Magical Mirai 2016.png|Magical Mirai 2016 Magical Mirai 2017.png|Magical Mirai 2017 Magical Mirai 2018.png|Magical Mirai 2018 Category:Plot Category:Hatsune Miku Event Category:Spacetime Party